Substance abuse treatment and rehabilitation services are now available in rural Maine. The rural Maine population of approximately 500,000 is served by 32 Rural Health Centers. This project has established a rural substance abuse program component in each of 11 Rural Health Centers and is testing 7 hypotheses and answering research questions related to: 1. Organizational Efficiency. Substance abuse treatment is provided through linkages between the rural health centers and substance abuse centers. 2. Community Mobilization. Existing rural health centers are used to gain greater participation of community resources to promote substance abuse education activities. 3. Training for Health Professionals and Communities. The SADP Training Coordinator is providing seminars on various facets of substance abuse so the project can determine if training (a) has a positive impact on attitudes and knowledge, and (b) subsequently on the number of referrals to the SADP counselors.